Heavy Forest Terrain
is a type of Terrain in Bloons Monkey City. Tracks that belong in this type of terrain favor the Sniper Monkey but restricts the Tack Shooter, Banana Farm and the Heli Pilot. Typical features *Many curves and corners around the track. *A little bit of open space, although not so little space that no large-footprint tower cannot fit there. (Excluding Track 8) *An adequate amount of open space. (Excluding Track 8) Tracks Note: the names given are the official names given by Ninja Kiwi fans. Difficulty ratings are based on the track itself, these ratings may differ based on City Level and Tile difficulty rating. Talon Description (insert info) Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (you can add some!) Handcuffs Description The track is mostly green with many trees. Bloons start at the bottom edge, slightly to the right. The track proceeds upwards, then curves to the right. It then curves up and left, and the curve nearly touches the right edge. It follows a sort of straight line to the left edge, where it splits into two tracks, one going up and one going down. These curve sharply to the left, which looks like a small backwards C or a handcuff, and go into two tunnels. There is a pair of "cuffs" upwards of the first section. A backwards C-shaped track emerges from the two tunnels which are connected to the lower two that were mentioned earlier. The bloons turn at the right of the backwards C to a straight track to the right, which curves up into another c-shaped formation with more tunnels for exits. Tips A Spike Factory can fit in the last c-shape, which is useful to pop bloons before they exit. Strategies (you can add some!) Rose Description (insert info) Tips Place the towers right in the entrance, and you won't see the bloons appear. Strategies One strategy is you place a bunch of 2-3 Dart monkeys and a 2-2 Apprentice for lead popping power; Works every time! This strategy can be applied to all of the other tracks. Another is to place a bionic boomer in the loop behind the entrance, which can annihilate almost anything for a while. Branches Description (insert info) Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (you can add some!) In Mobile, this track uses a Z shape for the branches instead of a 3 shape. Butterfly Description The track begins at the top, dead centter, then proceeds down a very long stretch to the bottom. There, it splits into two, and the track makes wavy lines that resemble butterfly wings, hence the name. This track is considered by some to be the hardest track in BMC. Tips At the end of the long stretch down the middle where the track branches into two, one can place a Spike-O-Pult or a Juggernaut because their spiked balls can roll down the track and hit many Bloons. Strategies (you can add some!) Coils (Bloon Dunes only) Description Bloons spawn from the top and bottom cave then merging after a while then exiting on the bottom left corner. Tips Tack Shooters fit perfectly in this track when the bloons merge in the center, however Tack Shooters are restricted, so use a 2 or more/x Ice Monkey as a substitute. Strategies (you can add some!) Hook (Mobile only) Description (insert info on the sort of large curve track) Tips (You can add some!) Strategies (you can add some!) Circle (Mobile only) Description A circular track with a one-entry-one-exit and a lake. In the middle is unplaceable land in the form of trees. Bloons loop around the circle once, then loop halfway around the circle and exit the track. There is a small lake at the bottom right. Tips *You can't place any monkeys in the center of the track making this track very hard. *Glaive Riccochet works really well on this track as the glaives will go around in circles, popping the bloons. Strategies (you can add some!) Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City